Scents
by sugarspiceandsin
Summary: Cas explains what makes angels different. One shot fluff. Set after season 5, episode 19 so there are spoilers if you haven't got that far!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I'm still working on Teen Scream! 2, I promise it should be done soon, my last exam is tomorrow! I thought I'd try a Destiel fanfic for a change, so please be kind! Enjoy!**_

Sam, Dean and Cas were walking around the small town of Rockport, Texas, as Sam had complained about his gigantic legs cramping from sitting in the Impala for too long and besides, Dean could really get something to eat. So they walked along, Sam excitedly pointing things out to an interested Cas and Dean just a little way ahead of them, looking for a suitable place that served proper food.

"Dean!"

Dean looked over to see Sammy on the other side of the street pointing at the door of a small book shop, anticipation written all over his face. Dean sighed fondly and nodded in assent, grinning as Sam barrelled through the door in his eagerness. Turning around, mouth open to ask Cas where he wanted to go, Dean found himself alone, Cas's tan trench coat visible back down the street. Dean walked over, taking in Cas's look of wonderment and regret.

"Hey Cas, what you doin'?" Dean asked, studying Cas's face.

Cas ignored the question and continued to stare through the shop window. Strangely enough, Cas then sniffed the air and breathed deeply. Dean blinked.

"What does this establishment contain Dean?" Cas curiously asked, sparing Dean a momentary glance.

For the first time Dean looked into the shop, bemusedly realising that it was an old fashioned candy store.

"It's a candy store Cas," he watched another deep inhale, "why do you ask?"

"It smells like Gabriel," Cas replied simply.

Dean's gut churned as he remembered the archangel come trickster who had died only a week or so ago by Lucifer's hand. Although Dean never exactly got on with the guy, he still felt bereft at the loss; he'd miss some of the crazy things that were caused by the prankster. Unsure what to say to Cas's statement, Dean just watched him, waiting for him to speak again. Cas seemed to realise Dean's lack of understanding and with a small sigh pulled his gaze from the display.

"When our Father created us," Cas explained,"he gave us all three individual scents. One of Gabriel's was the smell of candy."

"Oh," Dean processed that piece of information, "what were his other two?"

"Latex and mischief."

"La...latex and... mischief? For real? Wait, mischief has a smell?"

"Yes Dean," Cas said patiently, "everything has a smell."

Dean was thoroughly interested now.

"What about Lucifer? What are his scents?"

"Lightening, sulphur and pride. That is part of the reason why demons leave traces of sulphur in their wake."

"How about Zachariah?"

"Money, arrogance and talcum powder."

Dean burst out laughing. "Talcum powder!" he gasped, chuckles still escaping. Cas smiled one of his rare smiles.

"I believe God gave him that scent because he used to throw the biggest temper tantrums out of all the angels. It serves to remind him how childish he used to be."

Once he'd calmed down enough, Dean hesitated before asking the question he really wanted to know.

"What about you Cas? What are yours?"

Cas was silent for so long that Dean thought he'd gone too far and had overstepped some sort of angel social line.

"I'm sorry, look, just forget..." he started.

"No, it is alright Dean." Cas interrupted. "It is quite a personal aspect to tell someone who cannot know straight away as other angels would."

Silence fell again for a few moments. Dean waited.

"Worn leather, apple pie and..." Cas paused briefly. "Love."

"Love," Dean repeated awed. "That's pretty big Cas."

Cas shrugged jerkily, he was still having trouble pulling off the human action.

"I was the only one in my garrison who saw how beautiful God's creations were. I was not jealous like Anna or scornful like Uriel, I loved all of you instantaneously and God gave me the scent of love."

Dean's heart surged with pride, like a soccer mom watching their son score their first goal. Distantly, Dean felt wetness around his eyes and quickly raised his hand to brush away the dampness. _This is not going to turn into a chick flick moment!_ Dean told himself sternly. Cas however appeared to have other ideas.

"Out of all God's creations, I always loved one more than the others. Maybe that was selfish of me," Cas mused.

Dean looked at him, his heart beating a tattoo against his chest. Cas stared back unblinkingly, his eyes twinkling.

"I have been watching over you Dean, for all your life. I raised you from Hell because the force of my wrath was unstoppable when I came back from a mission and found out. I will always be here for you Dean."

Dean's eyes roamed Cas's open and honest face, something warm uncurling in his stomach. He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the street, he didn't care that they were surrounded by people, he didn't care that he had Michael's request hanging over his head, he didn't care that the apocalypse was looming in the background, Dean just didn't care. One hand threaded itself through the hair at Cas's nape and the other rested on Cas's hip, pulling him in. Cas was close enough now that Dean could see the flecks of pure white that was Cas's grace reflected in the bright blue irises. Together they moved towards one another and finally, Dean could taste the softness of Cas's pink lips that had been a constant thought of his, the mystery driving him insane.

Within the book store, Sam peered out the shop window to find Dean and Cas in the crowds while the cashier scanned a few books he thought would be useful for hunting. He spotted them outside the candy store melded together like they would never part. Sam grinned as he turned away from the image to accept the bag containing his purchases.

_Well, it's about damn time_, he thought.


End file.
